Devin Parris
A stain on the fashion industry, Devin Parris is a terrible, slimy man with a warped sense of style that tends to correlate directly to the price tag on a given clothing item. He is the creator and owner of a relatively successful fashion label, with the majority of his stock being that of highly gaudy and over excessive outfits that "fancy" aristocrats where in order to show off how rich they are. While that IS an actually intelligent business model, Devin himself does not believe that his clothes are gaudy in the slightest, and he has been completely enraptured in the ridiculous variant of high class culture. He refers to those he believes to be under him as "plebeians", fueling his selfish and narcissistic mindset, and makes his riches no secret to those around him. Similarly, he can be very easy coaxed by money, seeming to be very eager to increase his large stash by just about any means necessary. Devin is bitter rivals with Adrian Octave, who has a similar business and fortunate but is much less asshole-ish about it. Adrian is the man he despises the most in the world, and will do just about anything to show him up. Also of note, he has a very "stereotypical posh laugh" that he demonstrates more often than anyone that isn't a professional clown realistically should. Powers Devin's Epithet, "Vogue" gives Devin a powerset that is almost an exact mirror to Adrian Octave's in both potential and application. He can produce clothes and other accessories out of seemingly nowhere, imbuing them with special properties of his choice that can greatly assist the wearer. However, due to Devin being Devin, he is notably worse at using his Epithet than Adrian, which Devin does not acknowledge in the slightest as to keep his own ego intact. Madness Ensues Part 2: A Grade-A Performance...Actually, More Like Grade-F Devin's first appearance was within Part 2's Episode 0, which took place in Adrian's Clothing Store: Trendy Threads. After the party spent a bit of time talking with Adrian and his employees, Devin burst onto the scene with great fanfare in order to antagonize him. Especially due to the fact that this was during the frenzy season of Bloomenburg's Prom, Devin desired to show the droves of students that his fashion selection was far superior to Adrian's, which were (in Devin's mind) dirty rags in comparison. Adrian did not give a singular shit about Devin, more so being annoyed at his presence. Eventually, Devin prompted the two of them to compete in a "Fashion-Off", where they would see who the REAL fashion master was. He chose Izzy Duvall and Robin Rimmicks to be his models, and followed-up Adrian's fantastic showing with a below average suit for Izzy, and rolling a Natural 1 on producing an outfit for Robin, giving him a horrible bikini instead. Due to his scalding defeat, Tickette let loose her Living Ticket Booth on Devin, which then chased him out of the store and promptly mauled him. Then, in the beginning of the real session, Devin was peering into Bloomenburg High School through the window, noticeably still torn up from the earlier attack and with a "Punished" tacked onto the front of his name-tag. He was busy mumbling to himself about how he was going to get the students to see how much better his fashion was before noticing the party, whom he now hated, and shoo'd them away. Izzy, similarly hating Devin, devised a plan with Luna Chrysalis in which the two of them told the nearby police officer, Officer Mao Xiulan, that Devin was both attempting to break in and also that he had "been a creep" to the two girls regarding their outfits. Xiulan went up to him with some questions, and due to Devin's lack of tact, was soon brought in for questioning. He has not been seen since. Later, during the talent show, one of the many students went up to the stage to read an excerpt Devin had bribed him into promoting to the student body, but said student was soon attacked by and orangutan. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 16 During Saffron Judith Pemberton's and Lilin Ukobach Charon Yanara's fashion show they hosted at DBA, Devin spontaneously appeared as one of the judges along the two girls. He provided his own "Vogue" multiplier, which essentially guaranteed his full support of a team's act if it was ever achieved. He also was very easily bribed with money, and kissed some major ass once Filamena Fibrosa showed up to crash the party. It is still unknown how and why he was even there, but everyone hated him as usual. - Episode 52 Devin appeared as one of the six guards of the second underground floor beneath DBA's locker rooms, having been kidnapped and possessed some time shortly after Episode 16 by use of a mysterious bee related Epithet. When the party encountered him and initiated battle, James Invisible immediately used his "Wiki Game" Ability to summon a "Kitchen Witch", which are said to ward off bad spirits. By the world's classification system of souls, Devin's was apparently considered to be a bad spirit, causing him to be immediately knocked out in the presence of the Kitchen Witch. Venus Vanderbelt then accidentally attached him to the room's cannon, which led to him getting shot multiple times, and Mr. Dad also used James's Wiki Game to summon "Homophobia in Hip-Hop Music", further damaging Devin's unconscious body. Upon the party defeating the rest of the guards, the bee possessing Devin vanished, returning his free will. Trivia *Devin was created as a somehow more exaggerated version of what Patronix had expected Adrian to be like when he was played. Star played him much more like a normal person, while Patronix initially wanted to see a big, pompous asshole, and thus Devin was made to be a shitty counterpart to Adrian in just about every way. *Patronix is very happy that Devin consistently fails his rolls hard. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters